What if?
by Akira Kudo
Summary: What if the leader of the new golden trio was Rose, the brightest witch of her age and sassy to boot? Rose, Al, and Scorpius are starting their first year at Hogwarts but new sinister threats of blood terorrism, drug like steroids that rob students of magic, and belief that witches are inferior to wizards begin. it'll be funny, it'll be tragic and it'll be bloody interesting letsgo
1. Chapter 1: hoggy warty hogwarts express

Chapter 1:

"You know what, James." Rose glared. "I don't care."

"Rose…" Albus tried to mollify her.

"I can do what I want!" She stated firmly ignoring Al's efforts. "In fact, I'm going to go sit by Scorpius Malfoy."

She stood up sharply and stomped to the door.

"Rose! Come back!" Albus shouted.

She paused before she opened the door.

"Come on, Al. Come with me." With that she strode out of the Potter's cart.

The train moved steadily toward its destination as she surreptitiously glanced into the windows till she spotted a head of perfectly combed platinum blonde. Before she could hesitate, she slammed open the door to Malfoy's cart.

Scorpius stared wide eyed at the fiery redhead with curious brown eyes.

"Rose, Rose Granger-Weasley." She introduced tartly and recognition flitted his face.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." He stated sitting up, trying to mask his surprise. "I believe we're supposed to be sworn enemies." He fumbled.

"I believe that this is the first time we've met so that's not possible." Rose closed the door behind her. "Though my father isn't so keen about your father."

to put it lightly.

"To tell the truth, neither am I at times."

"Well, I think he deserves some merit. The Malfoy collection of Dark Arts artifacts is fascinating and also a preservation of magical history."

"You know about the Dark Arts Artifacts?"

"Yeah," she paused. "I read a lot."

"But isn't the book my father wrote on Dark Artifacts a N.E.W.T. level textbook?" Scorpius contemplated.

Rose shrugged and didn't reply.

"Anyways thanks for coming."

"Why're you alone?" Rose took a seat in front of him. "Don't you have any friends?"

Which was pretty blunt but for Rose who'd been surrounded by a bustling family her entire life, loneliness was difficult to comprehend. Scorpius frowned at her questions. "No one wanted to sit with me? And I guess not?"

"Why?"

"Well my father was a death eater once and there's rumors that I'm Voldemort's son."

"So?" Rose propped up her legs and leaned back.

"They either hate my guts or are too afraid."

"Oh." She contemplate this. "Were you a death eater once?" Rose asked.

"Of course not!" Scorpius gaped.

"Then it's fine. I don't see why I should hate you or be scared of you." Rose grinned. "Also, you've got a nose don't you? That means you can't be related to Voldemort."

They both looked at each other and began to laugh. They're knees knocked slightly with each other. The large empty cart seemed somewhat warmer with someone sitting across from him.

"Do you bite?" She cocked her head.

"No, not hard." Scorpius countered.

"It's all good then." Rose smirked. "Besides, I can handle myself."

Scorpius smiled without realizing as he knew undoubtedly that she could handle herself.

"Peace, Rose?" Scorpius ventured holding out his hand.

"Peace, Scorpius." Rose stated taking his hand.

Suddenly, Albus Potter burst through the door followed by his older brother.

"Bloody hell, Rose," James Sirius Potter swore. "You know I didn't mean to offend you."

"Well James perhaps you should've thought before you spoke for once." Rose scowled.

"Still sitting with this-this..."

Scorpius looked to him and tried to retract his hand but Rose held fast and pumped it twice before letting go.

"Oh stop being such a twat James Sirius Potter."

"Me a twat-" James gaped a hand over his heart. And Rose rolled her eyes.

"Hello Scorpius," Albus ventured shyly, offering Scorpius a hand. "I'm Albus."

James just groaned and face palmed himself. "Uncle Weasley's gonna give us hell for this."

"What now James? Are you a tattle tale as well as a twat?" Rose huffed crossing her arms.

"What's your favorite quidditch team?" Albus asked nervously settling in next to him.

"I don't have one." Scorpius replied just as nervously.

"Al!" James whined.

"Oh for merlins sake, stop being a bigot or leave!" Rose declared in frustration.

"Fine!" James snapped his pride wounded.

He didn't know what bigot was but it didn't sound good. That Rose had a mouth, a sharp one at that for an eleven year old girl. "See you all at the feast I'm going to visit my friends." With that he slammed the door to the car and walked away.

Rose sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her, head on the window. "Thank god he's finally gone."

"What did he say to get her so wounded up?" Scorpius asked Albus.

"He told her not to go anywhere near you," Al leaned toward him and replied.

"Oh," Scorpius shifted in his seat and looked away. He didn't feel right about driving a rift between the two.

"Don't worry about it, James can be stupid but it doesn't last long." Al promised, taking Scorpius' frown as disdain that the elder Potter hated him.

"Yeah...? That's good." Scorpius trailed off glancing at Rose.

"It's not your fault. I never like being told what to do." Rose retorted with her eyes closed. Scorpius jumped because he thought she hadn't been listening.

With a sigh Rose uncrossed her arms turned to him.

"Now Scorpius Malfoy, why in Godric's name do you not have a favorite quidditch team?"

Scorpius fiddled with his robes and avoided their eyes. "Crowds and the lot are good to avoid in our family. Sometimes, they can turn nasty when they see us."

"Rubbish, the first thing we're doing is taking you to a game." Al said determinedly. Like his mother and father he was passionate about the sport.

Just then the cart door swung open and trolley full of mouthwatering sweets entered the cart.

"Perfect, I was getting hungry." Rose grinned taking out a handmade corned beef sandwich and 11 sickles.

Al turned to Rose. "Is that why you were nasty to James?"

"Oh he deserved everything I gave him but yeah I didn't eat breakfast." Rose dug through her bag.

"Don't tickle a sleeping dragon but never annoy a hungry Rose." Al intoned solemnly.

"Oh shut up." Rose swatted at him from across the seat.

They both handed the sickles to the trolley lady. "A bit of everything please." Rose and Al said at the same time with a grin, giving the lady their money and gathering their pumpkin pasties, cauldron cakes, chocolate frogs and many more.

"Are you getting anything, Scorpius?" Albus set the pile of snacks on his lap.

"Actually, my mum packed me all these." He reached up and brought down a bag full of gourmet desserts which Astoria had forced on him that morning. "But I don't really like sweets."

"Why did she pack so many?" Al asked taking a cheesecake truffle from the pile and popping it in his mouth.

"She thought it would help me make friends." Scorpius confessed.

Al choked on the truffle and Rose reached out and took a box of Godiva chocolates.

"Well now you have two so it worked didn't it."

Scorpius blinked staring at her face for even a hint of mocking. Which didn't come. Albus nodded and ate another truffle.

"Here, have some of my sandwich." Al offered. "I know it's not much but Gran is a great cook."

"Thanks," Scorpius said gratefully taking a bite of the homemade treat. There on the train with two new friends, it was the best thing he'd eaten in a long time.

Rose stole glances toward Scorpius as he ate the sandwich which he seemed to enjoy. She forced Al to take a bite of her sandwich for Gran's sake and finished half before handing the other half to Scorpius who nodded thanks. Albus was fervently explaining the particulars of the Quidditch World Cup (converting Scorpius into a Brazilians fan no doubt) and Scorpius listened intently. As the scenery changed outside, she wondered if she'd done the right thing. Storming in had been to piss of James, but she found she quite liked the way Scorpius laughed. She shook her head, best not to overanalyze. She settled in and joined the conversation. "Al you're just saying that cause you shook Krum's hand. The true backbone of the Bulgarian team is obviously their chaser Anelia Dobrev."

HELLO, wow it's been a while

please review, reviews are what keep me going

this is my pet summer project and I've mapped out like 7 chapters so far and it's gonna be goodddd

thank y'all enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2: Sorting Hat part 1

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy," called the professor holding a list of names. Next to them Scorpius stiffened. Then, proceeded to the stool. Albus and Rose shared a look. Scorpius looked pale, well, paler than usual or, well, paler than he'd seemed on the train.

Tight fist, shoulders back, head high he walked toward the sorting hat as he'd been taught.

"Isn't he...?"

"Hey, I heard..."

"Malfoy, ay."

"Slytherin no doubt."

"Definitely, Slytherin."

Little bits of side conversations, side glances. His knees shook under his robes but he refused to break his stride.

When he reached the stool his hands shook slightly as he took his place and the sorting hat was placed on top of his well combed hair plunging the world into darkness.

"Hmm, Scorpius Malfoy." The sorting hat repeated each syllable like a puzzle piece.

"Don't worry. You are your father's son." Scorpius winced and relaxed. "It's alright, child." The sorting hat chuckled. "Open up to me, I've seen it all already. You're ambitious, hardworking, kind like your mother, trying to be more, like your father. Loyal to a fault, and extremely lonely. I would immediately say Slytherin..." Scorpius' breathe hitched. "But it seems what I see in you most is the bravery in the willingness to be more than the past. GRYFFINDOR." The hat boomed and it was pulled off exposing the white light which temporarily blinded him.

The great hall stared him down in stunned silence. Then suddenly from the back loud whooping and clapping ensued.

"ALRIGHT AYYY GRYFFINDOOOR." Rose Weasley yelled clapping her hands so hard they turned red.

"LET'S GOOOO." Albus hollered with his eyes shut tight and his cheeks turning red. Headmistress Mcgonagall joined in the clapping giving Scorpius an approving nod and the rest of the Great Hall followed with polite applause. Scorpius blushed but couldn't help but smile. In a moment of madness, he took dramatic bow and flashed his most arrogant smirk to which Rose whooped again and Albus pretended to faint. At this, the professors sprang into action shoving the duo back into the waiting room and James Potter groaned but motioned Scorpius over to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius took his time and sat down making sure to straighten his back and shoulders and waited for his friends to be called.

"Potter." the professor did a double take. "Another Potter, huh? Uh, get ready you're next."

Rose squeezed his hand and pressed her forehead to his. "Go get 'em, cousin."

"Rose I'm not going to some duel, it's just a hat," Albus shook his head and stepped away.

"A good thing too," she smirked crossing her arms. "If you had to fight an Acromatula like James said we would, you would've been eaten alive."

Albus walked toward the door and turned. "But you would've saved me."

"Hmm," she considered. "Maybe."

Just then they called his name from inside, Al stuck his tongue out at her and opened the door to the Great Hall. As he walked to the front of the room, he saw Teddy at the Hufflepuff table who frantically waved to him and Victoire (whose arms were around Teddy) gave a smooth wink. And James of course waggled his eyebrows as Albus walked by and mouthed SLYTHERIN which he opted to ignore. And Scorpius gave him a nod of reassurance. When he reached the stool he glanced toward Uncle Neville who grinned and mouthed good luck. There was no reason to be afraid, he knew. James had gone through this already.

But as the hat went over his head his heart started to beat faster.

"Albus." The sorting hat began. "Just Albus or Al is what you prefer huh."

"Hello, how do you do?" He replied nervously.

"Ha! I'm fine, nobody's asked lately. Kind, patient, you believe in second chances, you would do well in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff but at your core you're trying to escape."

"Well," Al sighed. "I've been Harry Potter's son my entire life." He paused astonished at how easily the words left his mouth. "Wow, I didn't know that bothered me. I've just heard so many times ever since I was little that I look like dad. And I love my dad really, but I'm just not him, I want to be me." Al finished.

The sorting hat said nothing at first, then spoke. "I would put you in Slytherin."

Al hesitated.

"But you're not very keen on the idea."

"No...no actually, I am." Al affirmed. He thought of Scorpius. "I would prefer Slytherin."

"Ah, so your father spoke of me." The hat chuckled. "Tell him I say hi. SLYTHERIN"

With the last ring of the verdict the hat was pulled off. This time the room exploded.

"Harry Potter's son is in Slytherin!"

"Holy shit, what is the world coming to?"

James Potter stood up and started clapping, looking almost proud Albus noted. He tilted his head and looked at Teddy who flashed him a grin and a salute. As he passed Scorpius on his way to the Slytherin table (which looked both disgruntled and pleased with the new addition) Scorpius gave him a high five.

"Way to go, Potter." He smiled.

"Same with you, Malfoy." Al mirrored,

"I TOLD YOU SO," James hollered doing a dab. (where he learned that American tradition Merlin only knows).

Rose heard the roaring and smiled to herself. Just as she predicted, Al was in Slytherin. As the list dwindled through the Ts, and Us, she smoothed her robe and her hair and prepared herself.

"Rose Weasley."

She walked to the stool without many stares. The night was getting deeper and the sorting was almost finished. Al looked nervous as she passed, James held out his hand for a high five which she ignored, and Teddy, sweet Teddy, blew her a cheeky kiss as Victoire shook her head. Scorpius smiled to her and held her gaze. She stood a little taller as he'd done but with a wide smile and a spring in her step.

"Excuse me, professor. It's Rose Granger-Weasley, actually." She stated politely when she reached the stool. The Great Hall rustled with laughter and Rose stood confused. "It's hyphenated?" She added just in case.

The professor flushed. "Just sit on the stool Ms. Weasley."

She frowned but her dad had said grown ups usually disliked being corrected. She jumped slightly to reach the tall stool and the hat easily slipped over her eyes.

For weeks she'd wonder where she'd be sorted. For Rose, answers came easily. But this was one riddle she'd failed to solve over the course of weeks leading up to Hogwarts.

"Ms. Rose Granger-Weasley. A bright one just like your mother I see." The sorting hat sang.

"Thank you for the compliment, sir."

"Ambitious and fiercely loyal, your friend Albus wants you in Slytherin. Brave, unafraid to speak your mind, a true gryffindor like qualities. Kind, willing to help all those who ask, some Helga in your core. And more curious and open minded than any person I've seen. Blimey me, I must be getting old."

"I've pondered this for days too, sir." Rose sighed. "I don't know."

"Ah well then, shall we figure this out together?"

Rose bit her lips as she itched to tie up her hair. "Let's do this."

The Great Hall waited as 30 seconds passed and no verdict was reached. An uneasy murmured brushed through and Al shot Scorpius a worried look. James seemed tense in his seat as a minute passed.

"A hatstall," someone said and the word spread like wildfire.

THANKS FOR READING IF U LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW

AYUDAME

I NEED TO KNOW IM NOT ALONE IN THIS GREAT WIDE WORLD THANKS ALWAYS


End file.
